What's This, Kanda?
by Hanistar7
Summary: What did Allen find in Kanda's room that fateful day? What was it that made Kanda blush furiously? Find out what the pair gets up to in this fluffy romance! Dedicated to my readers from ABS. Enjoy! This is for you guys...


**Disclaimer: I just lent my last fifty bucks to my Dad. Does it look like I've got money to own this thing? XD**

**This is the cause of my conversation with Allen-Is-Mine. Haha my dear, you've made the plot bunny get stuck in my head!! Anyway this is a present to all readers of A.B.S! Dedicated to my friend AlcoholicTree and also! (Read note below) **

**Thanks to The Nameless Soul for beta-ing it! ILY HUN (:**

**WARNING: MATURE AND GRAPHIC SCENES**

**Happy reading!**

It was a beautiful, sunny and a glorious morning that found Allen in front of Kanda's room, his hand outstretched towards the worn dark wood of a door- Wait, it was a beautiful, sunny and _**gloomy**_ morning that found Allen in front of Kanda's room.

Allen sighed. His body slumped against the wall next to the worn wooden door. Exasperatedly, he blew the white hair out of his eyes with an annoyed puff and leaned against the wall. How did he end up being in this position again? Oh right, he and Kanda were being punished for destroying the training room yesterday from their extremely vigorous training which had escalated into a full-blown out fight and were now being sent on missions continuously for the next two months as punishment. The fifteen year old scowled. It wasn't his fault…

_(Yesterday)_

_Allen had been training with Lavi at one side of the training room where they were practicing when they were joined by Marie and Kanda on the other side. Marie and Lavi had exchanged looks with one another as soon as they entered and brought their fighting partners to far ends of the training room. Extremely far ends so as those two wouldn't encounter each other during their training. Luckily, Kanda and Allen were oblivious to each other at the moment and hadn't spotted each other… Yet._

_It was a known fact that no one could leave Kanda and Allen alone together, not for even a minute. The last time that they had allowed those two to sit at the same table across each other that had resulted in a food fight that had cost Komui hundreds of dollars and the rest of the people living in the Order with no breakfast and had to spend the rest of that morning clearing the mess up. Plus, Kanda and Allen had to apologize to poor Jerry, who had wailed at the sight of his beloved food being thrown about and refusing to cook ever again for " ungrateful people who don't appreciate my cooking". After that, Kanda and Allen had never been allowed to sit at the same table ever again considering the food fight had occurred when Lavi and Lenalee were both sitting with them at that time._

_As usual, all four Exorcists soon began to forget about their surroundings and the people around them as soon as the training began and the sparring started. Their minds began to focus solely on their opponents and the fight became real in their minds, no longer just a day of training. Their training partners were now regarded as an opponent, a foe and not a friend. Moves executed were like a dance put together creating a spell for the people who had gathered to watch. Finders and other Exorcists soon came flocking down to watch. Their small audience was spellbound as they watched the deadly strikes that moved with precision and the training became a fight… A fight of survival. This was what made them truly Exorcists, no matter what state they were in. They could be blind, they could be injured and they could even be on the verge of death. But as long as breath still remained in their lungs and their hearts were still beating, they were unstoppable. No words were exchanged but blow after blow as the four Exorcists fought their respective partners. Allen and Lavi were sparring with their fists, as Marie and Kanda as moves were dodged and returned with equal fervor. _

_A fight of survival… Only the fittest could stand a chance to survive in the harsh world. They were God's warriors; they had to be fit enough. The dance moved faster and faster, as the four began to display to make use of their surroundings and began jumping from pillar to pillar to execute their moves. It continued on… A deadly battle between foes where you had nobody to depend on but yourself. All that mattered was surviving until the next battle came. And then it all stopped…._

"_Fuck you, Moyashi! What did you do that for?!?" Kanda yelled, his chest heaving from exhaustion. His bare chest was slick with sweat as he glared at the younger. His hair cascaded down in gentle waves, sharply contrasting with the image of a swordsman in battle._

"_Sorry, Kanda! It was accident! I didn't mean to knock your hair tie off!" Allen shouted back. His tank top was sweaty as he wiped his face from the sweat that had gathered there. The silver eyes were wild from the adrenaline rush he'd felt from the fight with Lavi. _

"_You did it on purpose you little squirt! You didn't just knock my hair tie off, you fucking knocked my head!" Kanda yelled._

"_It was an accident, BaKanda! I didn't see you," Allen said exasperatedly. What was wrong with Kanda nowadays? It seemed as if he purposely picked fights with Allen, just to irritate the younger._

"_You are so dead, Baka Moyashi!" Kanda growled before launching himself at a surprised Allen and a different type of fight started happening._

_Allen yelped as Kanda threw him back. "You're going to regret that, BaKanda!" Allen said furiously before he sprang towards Kanda. In no time at all, the two Exorcists began a bloody brawl right on the training floor. This time, though they were conscious, no strength was held back as both rolled on the ground bashing each other up. The wooden floor was soon littered with holes from the brute force of their fight. Lavi and Marie were helplessly trying to make the two stop when Lavi pushed Marie out of the way just in time from a fallen pillar. _CRASH!_ The two didn't even bother stopping until suddenly a loud voice permeated the murderous haze that surrounded the minds of the two Exorcists._

"_Exorcist Kanda Yuu and Exorcist Allen Walker! Stop this at once right now!" Komui's booming voice shattered the haze._

_Kanda and Allen stopped, both in a headlock by each other. As they looked around, they saw that they had completely destroyed the training room. Eyes wide open in horror, they saw as the wooden floor was completely ripped out and the wooden pillars that were supporting the room were broken into pieces. Splinters lay on the floor as beams were destroyed beyond repair. The same thought flew to both their minds… "Oh shit!"_

_(Back to the present)_

Allen shook his head as he scowled once again. As he moved forward to knock on Kanda's door, Allen took an unnecessary big breath. "Time to go into the devil's lair," he thought wryly as he knocked. Allen waited. No one answered. Rolling his eyes, Allen banged on Kanda's door harder thinking that the swordsman was in one of his meditating sessions. It was a widely known fact that when Kanda was meditating, he would lose all sense of the real world and retreat into a trance. Lavi had once told him something about how meditating would bring a person enlightenment or something like that. Allen snorted. The white-haired doubted that Kanda would _ever _achieve enlightenment, what with his famous short temper and cold ways. Still, no one answered.

Allen grew frustrated and started banging on the door, "BaKanda! We have to leave for a mission soon. So I would really appreciate it if you would come out now." There was no answer.

Allen's left eye twitched in annoyance. The white-haired took another deep breath before he kicked the Japanese's bedroom door open, only to find the room empty of any occupants. Allen's eyes bulged as he stood in front of the now open door. This was not how he expected Kanda's room to be...

Kanda's room was very clean, no traces of any mess whatsoever. There was not much furniture except for a desk, a chair and a bedside table with a small lotus on it. By the side of the bed was the Japanese's beloved Mugen's stand. The only evidence that the swordsman lived here was a small sign above the headboard that stated "Kanda Yuu". Nothing else suggested otherwise. Allen gulped. He was very curious to see what else the swordsman owned and his curiosity was making his legs move further into the room until he was right smack in the middle. Childish curiosity and naivety adorned his face as Allen forgot about the fact that Kanda was living in the room as he explored the room. He forgot that the older could be coming in the room any moment in his excitement to see what else the Japanese owned. His silver eyes were wide and sparkled with childish excitement at the thought of discovering something new. Allen began rummaging through the room, looking at the desk and poked at Mugen's stand for fun. He looked through the neat stack of papers on the desk and found that Kanda's handwriting was as neat as his, if not neater. Though Allen's neat handwriting had been caused by his Shishou's compulsive behaviour towards cleanliness, the white-haired could not help but to wonder whether Kanda had always been neat. Finally, he came to the bedside drawer.

Allen stared at the lotus for quite some time. Somehow, he was captivated by it. Though the flower was beautiful beyond compare, there was an element of sadness that the younger could not understand as he looked on at the flower. Shaking his head, Allen gleefully turned more positive thoughts to the drawers on the table itself. He opened the first drawer to find several hair ties and books. The fifteen year old impatiently shoved all to the side when he saw a bottle wedged by the side. Allen cocked his head to the side in curiosity. Why was it there?

What was that? Determinedly, the younger extracted it out with care so as not to break the drawer and after several moments of wiggling, he finally got it out. Allen flashed the bottle out with his hand raised in victory. He began to curiously examine the bottle, never having seen this type of bottle in his entire life.

He read the label carefully "Lube. Used for extreme pleasure" and thought curiously, "What's lube?"

Before he had any chance to examine it, Kanda's loud voice was heard at the doorway. "Moyashi! What the fuck are you doing in my room?" Kanda scowled as he entered. His eyes took in the sight of Allen holding the bottle of lube. Kanda strode forward hurriedly, his cheeks aflame with embarrassment. "Moyashi! Give that back!" he yelled.

Allen's eyes turned wide at the effect it had on the older before grinning wickedly. "Ne what's this, Kanda?" He watched as the swordsman's face turned even redder with embarrassment. Kanda began swiping at the direction of the bottle as Allen laughed and kept it away from Kanda, behind his back. "Kanda… I asked you a question. What's lube?" he asked again.

"Not so loud, Baka Moyashi. Now give that back, that's mine!" Kanda whispered harshly as he took a swipe at it one more time. This time he manages to take it out of Allen's hands and puts it away in the pocket of his Exorcist coat.

Allen pouts cutely; unaware he was doing so. Kanda couldn't help but stare at the cute picture the younger was making. He shook his head repeatedly, clearing his head and scowls at the white-haired again. "Tch. What did you come here for, Moyashi?"

Allen sighed, " We're leaving for a mission now. You do remember we're being punished for yesterday, right?"

Kanda just gave a terse nod before he and Allen walked away from the room. They had received the mission specs yesterday and had been waiting for Komui's order to leave. Allen was still pouting but was deep in thought as he follows Kanda out. The two then walked out towards a train station, as per their usual mode of transport. Soon, they were in a compartment on a speeding train and Allen collapsed on one of the seats, recovering from the high jump that he'd just made. The white-haired glanced at Kanda who sat across him, staring out of the window. The swordsman still had a sprinkle of a light blush across his oriental features but his eyes were dilated from the excitement and the adrenaline rush of the jump. Kanda was steadfastly ignoring the young British, which made Allen, irritated for some reason. He then asks Kanda again, "Kanda, what's lube?"

Allen smiles cheekily at seeing Kanda's face flame up again and try to ignore him. Throughout the entire mission, the two's attitude were as followed.

Kanda tried his best to ignore the younger who was now followed him around like a puppy all the while asking what lube was but he was getting frustrated and the ends of his patience was fraying… Allen by now, was even more interested to know why Kanda's face would flame up each time he mentioned the lube and his childish curiosity was piqued by it. The younger then became even more intrigued and started asking Kanda relentlessly. This continued on and on until the mission finally finished, thankfully it was a short one and they were on their way home. Throughout the entire journey, Allen made it a point to ask the swordsman though to no success.

As soon as they reached the Order and gave their write-ups for the mission, Allen followed Kanda once again to his room. Annoyed, Allen shouted, "Kanda, what's lube and what is it for?!?" before giving a strangled yelp.

Kanda had slammed his body against the wooden door before growling in frustration. "You want to know what's lube?" and waited for the younger's nod before herding inside the room and locking it. He threw Allen on the bed before stating, "This is what lube's for!"

Kanda grabbed the younger to him and kissed Allen hungrily, nipping and sucking the boy's younger lip begging for entrance. Allen gasped in surprise at the sudden pleasure, not knowing what to think. Slowly, his eyes began to close as blood rushed south. Kanda took advantage of the surprise as began tasting the younger's mouth and sucking on his tongue. Kanda mentally smirked as Allen groaned in obvious pleasure. The British tasted sweet, like milk and honey. It became an addiction to Kanda at the first taste and he couldn't get enough of it. Kanda deepened the kiss as he slowly undid their clothes. He could not get enough of these alluring lips and from the tented erection Allen was sporting, it seemed as if the younger didn't mind either. Somehow, Allen managed to work around his daze of lust and arousal and helped Kanda by removing his clothes. Soon, they were both naked and very painfully aroused.

Kanda then pushed the boy down to the bed before tasting the skin by the neck. "Mmmm…" he said as his tongue travelled down the jaw line to the collarbone, marking a trail of saliva. Kanda's left hand began fondling the erect nipples on the pale chest as Allen's head was thrown back in absolute bliss as the right hand searched for the lube hidden between the bed sheets. _Found it!_ Kanda slowly began to descend down the pale chest and made a thorough examination of it. Roughened hands, by years of sword wielding did nothing except to excite the flushed and sensitive skin. Loud moans and whimpers were heard as Allen's skin was teased like it never was before. Allen's eyes widened as he saw Kanda screw the bottle open and dripped the liquid on three of his fingers, slicking then. Kanda concentrated on the younger's sensitive spots, making the younger even more harder as he slowly murmured to Allen, "This is what lube does…" before he pushed a slicked finger inside the tight hole. Allen squirmed at the sudden intrusion, gasping at the slight burn and discomfort that accompanied the finger. "Relax," Kanda murmured moving the finger, slowly stretching the inner walls. As Allen slowly relaxed, Kanda moved his head down to the younger's heated flesh and sucked as he slid in another finger. Allen cried out and Kanda bobbed his head up and down, sending tremors of pleasure down as he adjusted. Soon, Kanda began hollowing his cheeks and sucked even harder as he slid in the third finger as he searched for Allen's prostrate. The younger cried out at the pain and pleasure mixing.

His mind fell into a state of total chaos as Allen drowned in ecstasy of being filled in and stretched. Kanda soon found his prostrate and stroked it, making Allen give a keening cry as his back lurched forward. The Japanese wasted no time and slid his fingers out and kissed the younger as he slid his member in. Kissing the tears that streamed down the delectable face, he waited for the boy to give a signal stating he was ready. After a few moments of adjusting, Allen gave a quick nod as Kanda pulled back before slamming in. "Urgh… Kanda!" Allen cried out as the pleasure built up in him as Kanda's thrusts became deeper and struck his prostrate at each stroke. Kanda groaned at the tightness surrounding him, "Shit… Allen!" as stars built up behind his closed eyelids as the pressure in his groin grew too much to bear. With a loud moan, Allen suddenly released as his vision turned white from the blinding pleasure. His muscles tightened around Kanda's member, making the swordsman release as the walls clenched deliciously with a groan of his own. The Japanese pulled out of the boy slowly and rolled to the side, careful not to crush him.

Kanda turned to the heaving boy beside him. "Now you know what's lube for?"

Allen gave a shaky laugh as Kanda smirked. "You clearly explained it well enough," Kanda gave a barely there smile before moving in to kiss the boy.

_(6 months later)_

Allen went into Kanda's room only to see that no one was there. The albino looked from side to side as if to make sure Kanda really wasn't there before tiptoeing towards Kanda's bedside drawer. The white-haired took out the lube that was hidden deep within.

"Oi, Moyashi. What the fuck are you doing in my room?" Kanda scowled as he entered. His eyes took in the sight of Allen holding the bottle of lube.

Allen smiled wickedly, "Ne what's this, Kanda?"

Allen only had a moment to gasp before his lips were plundered and his mouth was ravished thoroughly by the swordsman. Allen moaned in pleasure as Kanda grinded their hips together, creating delicious friction. Kanda smirked as he heard the sounds coming from the younger and bit on the pale neck, coaxing a deep moan of pleasure at the pleasure-pain being inflected on the younger. Somehow, both got naked and soon moans and yells of pleasure filled the room. Thrusts were made and soon, both climaxed with a sound of their own, the room smelling of sex and sweat. Kanda pulled out of Allen slowly and rolled to the side, careful not to crush him.

"Happy 6th month anniversary, Kanda!" Allen laughed breathily as he came down from his orgasm as he stared lovingly at his lover.

"Tch Baka Moyashi." Kanda murmured before he kissed the boy next to him.

_End._

**A/N: My first attempt at fluff, at least I think it is. I honestly have no idea what's the label on lubes so forgive me on that. I for one, honestly feel that these two ****points to * Kanda and Allen ***** squabble a lot like a married couple and their fights are because of pent-up sexual tension. **

**This is my surprise to you guys for sticking through with me in A Broken Spirit (: Thank you for kindly pointing out my embarrassing mistakes in the last chapter and giving me encouragement. Haha hope you guys like this! **

**Comments are appreciated as always (:**


End file.
